abducted and abused
by Samracheltang88
Summary: While walking home from the mall, Lori, leni, luna, luan and Lynn got kidnapped by a bad guy who abused them constantly. What will happen to the girls? Will they alright? Find out in this story. Rated T for crude humor, violence and drama.
1. Abducted

Abducted

Hey guys! I just came up with a loud house story idea. I do not own any Loud House Characters in this story. All belong to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon. And no, I do not hate any of the older loud sisters except for Lori. Enjoy!

It was a bright afternoon in Royal Woods and Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn were in the mall. They were holding many shopping bags. They had spent the first few hours shopping and had lunch there. Then, they continued shopping. Anyways, Lori looked at her watch and noticed it was almost five in the evening.

"Guys. We should go home now. It's getting late," said Lori. "Okay," said Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn. The girls left the mall and walked home. As they were walking, they were chatting of how great their day at the mall was. Just then, they could hear someone following them.

Lynn looked behind, saw a black coloured van trailing them and said, "Guys. We better hurry. Someone must be following us!" The other girls quickened their pace. But the van still followed them closely. Soon, it caught up to them and a big, muscular, burly man who had black hair and dressed in dark grey stepped out and said, "You girls are coming with me!"

"No, you will not take us!" Lynn shouted as she proceeded to punch the man, but he grabbed her wrist before she could hit him. "Well, you don't, missy. If any of you girls fight, you're dead." He threw the athlete into the back of the van.

"Lynn!" cried Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan. "And you four are coming as well!" said the man as he grabbed the other four older sisters and placed them in the van as well. Then, he pepper sprayed the five older sisters' eyes so that they couldn't see, closed the door and drove off to his place.

A few hours later, the man drove to his hideout which was far away from Royal Woods and carried the five girls into his house. Once inside, he placed the girls on the couch, took out some rope and duct tape and tied the girls' hands behind their back. Then, he tied their arms and ankles.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Leni cried. "Shut up! You will get hurt if you don't!" the man yelled. Lastly, he ripped five pieces of duct tape and sealed each girls' mouths shut.

Finally, he carried the girls into his basement one by one and placed them on the cold, hard, dirty ground.

"That's all the time I had for today. Tomorrow, I will have my fun with you five. Sleep well, beauties. And don't think of escaping otherwise I will kill you," the man smirked and left the basement leaving Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn sitting on the cold basement floor.

The five older sisters looked at each other in fear and worry. They couldn't believe this is happening to them. Scary thoughts of what their abductor might do to them flooded their minds. They could not break free from their restrains as they were tied tightly. Eventually, they fell asleep. But they had terrible nightmares of the possiblity of being abused by their abductor.


	2. The abuse begins

The abuse begins

The next morning, the abductor started to torture and abuse Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn. He started to hit, punch, smack and kick them hard one by one. After he was done, the five girls were crying through their gags in tears of pain and were bruised up. They felt like if they were used as a punching bag.

"Cry all you want. This is only the first part," said the abductor. He took out a pair of garden shears and the girls screamed with fear. "Quiet, you five! I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to give each of you a haircut!" the threatened.

He took some of Lori's hair and cut a large piece of it. The oldest sibling cried with tears. Then, the abductor cut a huge chunk of the other four sisters' hair as well.

"Hope you enjoy it!" said the abductor as he took out a mirror and showed it to the girls. The girls saw themselves and cried through the tape. They had lost some of their hair.

"Now, let's take you all to the bathroom," the abductor said as he carried Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn from the basement and into his bathroom on the ground floor.

Inside, the girls saw that the bathroom was very dirty. There were pee on the floor and poop on the sink. Worst of all, the toilet was not flushed. "Well, you are all going to help me clean the bathroom. Let's start with the toilet," the man said. He grabbed Lori first and pushed her head in the toilet bowl. "NPPP! PMMLLSSHH!" she muffled. But the abductor flushed the toilet and the oldest sibling screamed in terror as her head was swirled with the toilet water in the toilet bowl.

After a few minutes, he pulled Lori out of the toilet bowl and she was absolutely filthy with toilet water dripping on the floor. The abductor did the same to Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn. Soon, the girls smelt filthy and their hair was wet with toilet water.

The abductor then carried the girls into the living room. There, he started to yank their underwear so hard they started to cry in pain. Then, he pulled their underwears over their heads. The abductor went over to the cupboard, took out a wooden stick and hit the girls' bottoms one by one.

Soon, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn's bottoms were bright red with pain and they were crying in pain and agony.

The abductor went to the kitchen, took out some laxatives, ripped the duct tapes from the girls' mouth and fed them the laxatives.

Then, he put the tape back onto their mouths. The girls felt their tummies hurt and they pooped all over their underwear. They felt embarrassed. Finally, the abductor released them from their wedgies.

Later, he taped their eyes open and made them watch explicit horror movies for five hours. After that, he removed the tapes, carried them back to the basement and placed them there.

Then, he left the basement. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn felt very scared and hurt at the torture they went through. They hoped that their abductor will not do even more bad things to them.


	3. A Perilous Day

A perilous day

The next morning, the abductor started to torture and abuse Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn even hard and worse. He took out a knife and slashed their arms with it. Blood trickled down their wounds and the girls cried in pain.

The abductor left the basement and returned with some vinegar. He started to pour some of it on the girls' wounds, bruises and cuts. The girls screamed with pain through the gags. "Shut up!" the abductor pointed the knife at the girls. "If you scream for help, I will use this on you!" He then started to pinch them, poke them with his fingers, stomp on their chests and stomachs and yank them by their hair. He then hit them against the wall hard.

Later, the abductor took the girls to an amusement park. He placed them on a super-fast swing ride. But he told the manager not to fasten the safety bar on them. The ride went so fast that the five sisters got flung off.

The girls ended up landing on a large square bush. They looked around and saw that they ended up in the lions' enclosure in the zoo which was not far away from the amusement park.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn became even more frightened when they saw a small troop of lions sleeping on the other side of the enclosure. The girls who saw the king of the beasts for the first time started to scream for help through their gags. Their cries woke the lions up. The wild beasts started to charge at the girls. But they could not get them as they were chained.

After several attempts, the lions finally broke free from the chains and attacked the sisters. The beasts started to claw, bite and scratch them. The girls cried out loud in pain as they were attacked. Their cries were heard by the zoo keeper and the visitors.

As the lions were attacking, they suddenly got knocked out with a sleeping dart. The five older loud sisters looked up and saw the zookeeper holding a sleeping dart gun. He went into the enclosure, untied the girls and removed the tape from their mouths. "What happened to the five of you? What were you doing in here?" he asked as he helped the girls out of the enclosure. The five older sisters were badly scratched and bruised by all the torture they went through.

"Our abductor did this. He took us to the amusement park, placed us on a chair swing ride but he didn't fasten the seat belt and we got flung into here!" Lori said.

"Not only that. He abused us yesterday and today. We got badly hurt by this torture!" said Luna. "My face and body feels sore after the torture he done to me!"

The zookeeper asked, "How does he look like?" "He has black hair and is all dressed in all dark grey," said Luan. "He is also big and muscular!" said Lynn. The zookeeper felt sorry for them and decided to call the police on the girls' abductor.


	4. Justice

Justice

Meanwhile, at the amusement park, the girls' abductor smiled. "Well, it's time for me to get the girls back. They must be in the zoo now," he said as he started to leave the amusement park and head off to the zoo.

Just as he was on his way, he saw some police cars coming towards him. He got into his van and tried to escape from the police. After several hours, he ended up in a dead end of the rope. "Uh Oh. This is not good," the abductor thought. The police caught up to the van and the chief shouted, "Come out right now! Hands in the air!"

The abductor shakily got out of the van with his hand in the air. "You are under arrest for the kidnapping and abusing of five girls! Get into the police car now," the police chief commanded. Then, the abductor was handcuffed by the police and led into the police car. He is soon off to court and sent to prison.

Meanwhile, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn were sent off to hospital due to the severe injuries they sustained after the torture and abuse they went through.

The incident was spread on the news in Royal Woods. "Welcome to Royal Woods News. Today, five teenage girls, Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud and Lynn Loud who were abducted are sent to hospital for their treatment for their injuries they had sustained. According to Lynn and Luan, their abductor had black hair and is dressed in all dark grey. Right now, the abductor will be sent to court and will be sentenced to 3 years of prison. According to the zookeeper, the girls were badly tortured and abused today and yesterday. This is all we had for today," the news reporter said on the televisions.

As for Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn, they were told by the doctor that they will be given treatment for their injuries they had. The doctor even told them that they will be staying in the hospital for two months. Meanwhile, the rest of the Loud family saw the news and cried in tears for the five older sisters and daughters.

During the months, the five older girls were visited by their family and friends who gave them get well soon cards, balloons and homemade food (They did not like the food at the hospital).

After the second month ended, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn were fully recovered. Their family were very happy to see that their five older daughters recovered. Their mother, Rita cried in tears of joy and hugged them tightly for a long time. After that, the girls followed their family back home.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn were happy that they were rescued after what they had been through during the last two months. They hoped that this will never happen again.

The End.


End file.
